Retribution
by solnyx91
Summary: 'Punishment inflicted on someone as vengeance for a wrong or criminal act.' Who is wrong, who is right, and will the right person be punished.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The only thing you can hear is the heavy breathing of everyone in the room. Mr. Schuester's eyes dart toward the choir room door judging if he can make before he is noticed. Quinn and Mercedes are huddle together praying. Rachel's hands are shaking wandering where it all went wrong. Santana holds Britney close shielding her from the events in the room. Sam backs up running into the stands behind him bringing everyone's attention. His eyes blown wide as the gun spins around and points to him.

"Now who wants to guess why we're doing this", said the hooded figure casually leaning against the door.

"Because you're psychotic," Santana quipped.

"I would shut up if I was you sandbags", the second figure said angrily from their position by the piano pointing the pistol toward the Latina figure.

"W-w-what do-o-o you w-w-want with us," Tina's stutter coming more pronounced out of fear.

"W-w-we want revenge Tina", quipped a third figure that had been spinning in Shuester's rolling chair.

"For what?" Finn asked nervously

"Well Finnept, it started a couple of months ago…."

"Enough," the figure with the gun stalks toward the group, "look let's just get this over with." They stalked toward Santana and grabbed her by the arm and through her into the chair.

"We have exactly 30 minutes before someone is supposed to be at school and were going to get some answers if it's the last thing we do. Now if you don't think were seriously let me just demonstrate", the figure cocked the gun, pointed into the crown and pulled the trigger.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo", a voice shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks ago

Splash.

"You were looking a little heated Berry" Korofsky laughed has he passed the now purple looking girl in the hallway.

Rachel willed herself not to cry and walked to locker pretending she was not drowning in purple slush. After she got her slushy kit and rushed to the empty girl's room. As she was changing Don't Rain on My Parade blared out of her backpack.

"Hello", she answered tearfully.

"Hey Ray Bear we're on our way to pick you up after school so be ready." Blaine Anderson said. "Yeah don't take too long, I hate the smell of public school". a second voice piped in followed by a muffled groan.

Rachel giggled despite her emotions threatening to suffocate her. " Don't mind him, are you okay, you sound like you've been crying."

"Nothing's wrong, Ill be waiting. Bye", she answered stuffing her ruined clothes in her bag. She rushed out into the hallway and bumped into a strong chest.

"Whoa, what up my hot American Jewish princess" Puck asked jokingly before he noticed that she was crying. "Wait what's wrong...was it Finn".

"No Noah it wasn't. I just got slushied an I really want to just make it through glee and then Blaine will be here to pick me up. So I can have on normal weekend away from Santana, Quinn, or Korofsky, So excuse me", Rachel ranted and stalked toward the choir room.

"Lead the way princess," Puck Declared.

Rachel rushed in her packing after Glee and didn't notice Santana stopping by her chair. "Hey Manhands, you got a hot date tonight."

"Rupaul having a hot date, when pigs fly" Quinn haughtily replied.

"I threw my pet pig out the window, it flew "Brittany airily replied.

"Are you done Satan" Rachel quipped. The club stared at her in shock." Good, I've heard worse from better" She grabbed her bag and bolted out of the room to the shock of everyone else.

"Wow, where did that come from." Tina said in shock. They all wandered the same thing.


	3. Chapter 3

"No No No No Sam, open your eyes", Mercedes begged. Sam had collapsed into the chairs behind him. Artie and Mike tried to shake him awake.

"Oh relax, it barely grazed his arm" the figure by the door leisurely strolled to the middle of room.

"Look I will call the police if you do not leave right now," Mr Shuester said.

"Go ahead, we'll be long gone by then."

"Why are you doing this and who the hell are you" asked a pissed off Quinn.

"Oh baby mamma, you don't recognize the voice," Puck said casually ripping off the ski mask. The club gasped in shock. The other two figures were trying to keep their giggles to their self.

"PUCK", screamed the club.

"Oh boy, they do sound stupid don't they, the why is not the most important part right now sweet cheeks. You should be asking what we plan on doing to you". replied the tallest of the trio.

"Just let us go, Puck we didn't do anything to you that you haven't supplied ten folds back by now. Stop being a drama queen and give it up." Kurt replied clearly dismissing the danger in the room.

"Shut up Lady Hummel" Puck angrily replied.

"You said he had a attitude but I didn't believe he was so stupid. " the tall figure decided to take off his ski mask." This is getting boring, can we just hurry this up already, I'm already breaking out in hives." Sebastian Smythe gave a little smirk.

"You're in cahoots now with the enemy, whose side are you on" Kurt screamed.

"Well he is on my side" said the forgotten voice in the room. Everyone was stunned by the identity of the third figure in the room.

"oh my god"


End file.
